


This fever for you is just burning me up inside

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Hey, babe. Look what I found tonight." Star said, wrapping her arms around David's neck as he turned to look behind her, curious.It wasn't difficult to spot who she talking about. Only one guy was openly staring at them, some sort of disappointment on his face as Star found David's lips in a gentle kiss."You think we could have him?"
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson/Star, David/Star (Lost Boys)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Star walked down the boardwalk perfectly aware of being followed. The guy behind her thought he was being stealthy, but in reality she had been _luring him_ to her. She had been in control the whole time.

It was always so easy, seducing boys away. Usually she'd stop to talk to them, or maybe she'd simply glance at them with an interested smile and gesture for them to follow her. Once they were exactly where she wanted them, they would always try to initiate something between them, kiss her, touch her, and as soon as she grew tired of it she'd call out for her lover.  
Too focused on her, the guys never noticed David. At least not until he sank his fangs into them.

But there was something about this one prey that intrigued Star. A possessiveness grew inside of her, and she realized she didn't want David to kill him.  
So instead of leading him to a secluded place where he would have met his death, she went back to her lover, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Hey, babe. Look what I found tonight." She said, wrapping her arms around David's neck as he turned to look behind her, curious. It wasn't every day that someone caught Star's eye.  
It wasn't difficult to spot who she talking about. Only one guy was openly staring at them, some sort of disappointment on his face as Star found David's lips in a gentle kiss.

Well, David thought, never let it be said his lover didn't have great taste.  
The guy was a true beauty, a brunette with curly hair and a nice, friendly face. A sort of naive innocence hanged all around him, mixed with a strong longing, and at that moment David knew he desired him just as much as his lover so obviously did.

"Oh, he's cute, love." He agreed. As he talked to her, he never broke eye contact with the brunette.  
It seemed the guy too couldn't take his eyes off of him, and David smirked smugly.

Star turned to look at him too, and was impressed when the guy still didn't look away now that they were both obviously staring at him. She knew just how predatory the two of them could look after all, and it would have made most people turn away.  
Not him though, and it was a good sign.

"You think we could have him?" She asked her lover, hopeful. "Fuck I want him so much, Dave..." She admitted, and David nodded.

He knew exactly what she meant. She wasn't finally agreeing to kill. No, she didn't want him that way. When she looked at that guy she didn't see a good meal, she saw a perfect toy.  
It wouldn't be the first time they shared a human, but it had been some time since they last had found one that they both liked and had shown an interest in them as well. And now after having taken just one look at that guy, David couldn't wait to do it again

"I want him too." He confessed, but he didn't need to. The hunger in his eyes spoke for itself. "And I really hope he'll let us have him."  
"He's into me for sure, and if he knows what's good for him he won't turn you down." Star reassured him, already pretty confident.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked smugly. "Please, do tell me more about how irresistible I am." Star laughed at that, and David loved that sight more than anything else in the world.

"Now I don't know about telling, but if you'd like I could show you once we're home." She said, smirking up at him.  
"Mh, I like that idea." David agreed, leaning into her and smiling as Star wrapped her arms around him. "Take me home now, love."  
"Gladly." She said, and as they walked to her bike Star never took her arm off of David's waist.

They were perfectly aware of the brunette's eyes on them as they walked away, and it gave them both hope.  
Maybe he really could become theirs after all.


	2. Chapter 2

They met him again the night after, and Star was bolder in her flirting this time. She didn't wait for the guy to make a move, instead she walked up to him confidently.  
"Come with me." She whispered into his ear and he nodded enthusiastically, grateful and incredulous she even took a chance on him.

He couldn't believe it was really happening to him! Ever since he had laid eyes on her the night before he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. She was beautiful in a captivating way, and at that moment he knew he would have done anything she had asked of him.  
So he followed her without questions, not caring where they were going as long as he could be near her.  
She led him towards the beach, and they walked until Star felt they were far away enough from prying eyes. Then she turned to him, curious to see what his next move would be.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice trembling with emotions.  
"Star." She said, smiling reassuringly and taking his hands in hers.  
"It's a beautiful name." He replied nodding, genuine enthusiasm in his voice at the thought of getting to know her better. "I'm Michael."  
"Michael..." She repeated, trying out his name. It sounded good on her lips, she liked it.

Star ran her fingers through his hair, then cupped his face into her hand. "I like you, Michael. A lot." She confessed, and Michael's heart jumped into his chest.  
She didn't give him time to reply, leaned into him and went straight for his lips, her dominant side showing as she wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him closer.  
She kissed him fiercely, and he was speechless for a moment, petrified.

Michael wanted it just as much as she so obviously did, had been looking forward to it since he first saw her, but a thought had entered his mind, so he pushed Star away gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked stepping back, an alarmed expression on her face. Had she been too intense, too straightforward?  
But Michael smiled weakly at her, shaking his head. "Nothing really, I just... you're sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

Michael had been thinking about the blond a lot in the past hours, and it was almost as if Star's boyfriend had captivated him just as much as she had.  
The memory of his blue eyes fixed on him still made Michael shiver with something that wasn't quite fear, but at the same time it was.

Suddenly an amused voice came from behind them, and it shook Michael from his thoughts, making his blood run cold. "Why should I?"  
Michael jumped at the sound. When he turned around he found himself face to face with the blond.  
How had he come that close without Michael hearing him? Had he seen his girl kiss him? Would he hurt him?

"Huh?" He asked, confused by that question, starting to panic.  
But the blond just smiled at him, and Michael was surprised when his raised hand didn't slap him but just rested on his shoulder.

"Why should I mind?" He asked, genuinely curious to hear an answer from him. When Michael offered none, he continued. "You see, we might be together, but that doesn't mean I have any say on what she does."

"You mean you'd let me-" Michael started, but the blond just tsked, shaking his head. "Once again, it's not about what I'd _let you_ do to her. It's about what _she'd_ let you do to her, and what _you'd_ let her do to you. I don't own her. I don't get to make that decision for her."  
Michael nodded. Somehow, it made sense.

"The name's David." The blond offered, holding out his right hand, his left still on Michael's shoulder.  
"Michael." He replied, shaking it.  
"Well, Michael. You don't mind me being here, do you?" He asked, trying to keep his composure, mask his insecurity. This was it, he realized, the moment of truth. If Michael turned away now he would never have a chance with him.

Michael pondered on that for just a moment before realizing that no, he didn't mind. In fact he liked having David close. "No, it's fine." He answered with a friendly smile, and could notice the relief on David's face at his words.

"So what do you say, Michael?" Star asked, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him closer to her, and just like that she had his complete attention once again. "Want to give it another shot?"  
Michael nodded, and she smirked as their lips met.

Michael moaned surprised into her mouth as she squeezed his ass then slapped him lightly, playfully.  
No girl had ever done that to him, and Michael was confused about how much he had enjoyed it.  
Then suddenly, as Star was still kissing him, Michael felt a hand brushing against the back of his neck.

Michael turned slowly, looking at David questioningly, his bare hand now resting on Michael's cheeks.  
He wasn't wearing his leather gloves anymore, and his hand was cold, but Michael still felt his skin burning under his touch.

"Just say one word and I'll stop." He said, and somehow Michael knew he really meant it. He seemed to know David would never cross any boundary he set.  
"I want you to enjoy this just as much as I'm going to." David whispered into his ear, then pressed a light, gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth before stepping back, waiting for an answer from Michael.  
Michael stopped to look at him for a moment, at his lips still parted, at his beautiful blue eyes that shone with desire, then finally nodded. "Go right ahead."

Next thing he knew David's lips were on him, and David was kissing him with a desperate need, a hunger that it seemed couldn't be contained.  
David's hands reached the base of his neck, and Michael leaned into his touch, passionate but delicate at the same time, strong but never rough.  
Filled by that same burning desire, Michael kissed back eagerly, all thoughts, doubts, and fears forgotten as David's tongue intertwined with his.

"Well, Michael." David smirked breaking their kiss, and was delighted to see the brunette breathless and left wanting more. "I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Roy Orbison's "I Drove All Night"


End file.
